


For the Girl Who's Been Searching

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Maybe badly written, Poetry, a gift for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Summary: A random poem (hopefully written half well) for a really dear friend.To said friend:"Hey Agent.  Hope you like it.  This one's for you.Danvers out."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For the Girl Who's Been Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydisasterdanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/gifts).

> A random poem (hopefully written half well) for a really dear friend.
> 
> To said friend: 
> 
> _"Hey Agent. Hope you like it. This one's for you. _  
_Danvers out."_
> 
>   

> 
>   


You'd never have guessed,  
from that tough outer shell,  
that on the inside,  
deep within her,  
was a large mix of heaven,

...and a little bit of hell;

a complex individual,  
who seems to handle it well.

There's humor and crass,  
and even some sass,  
Sometimes there's teasing,  
and, yes, she can be an ass.

But beneath that cool exterior,  
this androgynous protector,  
lies a loving interior,  
of which you really should consider.

A heart full of care,  
which she'll constantly share;  
to mend others in healing,  
and knows what they're feeling.

Maybe there's a video or two,  
made especially for you.

Maybe she'll sing you a song,  
and maybe you'll sing along.

Maybe she'll dance cause it's in her,  
to just make you feel better.

What's important to note,  
is the power behind them;  
the effort she put in,  
to making sure that you grin.

Gone be your worries.  
Gone be your tears.  
Gone be the sadness,  
the trouble,  
the fears.

At least for the moment,  
let her hone in her talent,  
To distract, set astray,  
and force your attention away.

Maybe Dewann or Annable,  
may come up in conversation,  
and you really can't fight,  
their lovely complexion.

They're sexy and hot,  
You'll think then, why not?  
Throw your mind in the gutter;  
no seriously, give in and go under.

The thirst may consume you,  
but the next thing you know,  
is that troubles' behind you,  
cause you followed her flow.

She means all too well;  
her heart's big.  
Can't you tell?

Sometimes words of tough love  
comes out straight just because of,  
the pain she can feel,  
when she wants you to heal.

And you're too stubborn to listen  
to the advice that you've been given,  
so it comes out hard hitting,  
and it sucks, but it's fitting.

But no she really won't bend,  
cause she's just being a friend.

You may get angry or defensive,  
understandable, that's true.  
But it all melts away,  
when she says, "Hey, I got you."

  


  


For the girl who's been searching,  
for a friend that just gets her,  
well, now you've found me,  
you big gay disaster.

This poem may suck,  
but it's the best that I got.

So love it, or leave it,  
twin from Earth-69.  
(And yes I stuck that right in here  
just for the rhyme.)

I hope my message is clear,  
that I hold you quite dear.

I'm thankful for you,  
and all that you do.

So when you're battling an issue,  
know that I've got you too.  
Stick through it to the end,  
cause I'm here as your friend.

We'll hang out in Council Bluffs,  
and no, let's not end up in cuffs.  
Whiskey will most certainly play a part,  
but come on now, let's be smart.

Stick to dancing like fools,  
or watch 'Spice Girls' on tv,  
then split a bag of Haribo gummies,  
between you and me.

Yes there will be some trouble,  
but hey, you'll know it'll be a blast.  
Cause duh, we'll need the distraction,  
to move on from our past.

Whatever may come,  
we know what needs to be done.

I lean on you,  
and you lean on me,  
and we'll get through our problems,  
whether we're crying or angry.

Crazy how this all started,  
cause of fics and LDP....

  



End file.
